The application of restraints may arise in varied circumstances and locations. Most often, but not exclusively, these circumstances may involve restraining a person who may want to escape the situation or otherwise defeat the restraints. Such a person may have an interest in tampering with the restraint without detection or notice of those who may be constraining the individual. An ongoing concern is the lack of ability to notice tampering with or defeating of various types of restraints with sufficient notification to a controlling entity.
For a non-limiting example, securely restraining or confining detainees during arrest or travel may serve to protect law enforcement officials, military operators, bounty hunters, and/or the like from those being detained, as well as may in some circumstance protect the individual being restrained from harming themselves or others. Methods of monitoring detainees, detecting tamper conditions, and notifying their captors or other controlling entities when restraints have been breached or tampered with may contribute to keeping captors, the captive, other detainees, and the public safe.